1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for forming a light field image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A 3-dimensional (3D) display technology is being applied to various fields of image display, such as a movie projector, a television (TV), a mobile phone, and the like. An ultimate object of the 3D display is to provide a user in a virtual environment with a stereoscopic effect equivalent to a stereoscopic feeling perceived in a real environment. For this purpose, variety types of techniques such as a stereo method, a multiview method, and the like are being researched. A light field method, among the various techniques, may express 3D spatial information more accurately in comparison to the stereo method or the multiview method.